


[Filk] Do You Want to Get a Condo?

by Ellejabell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Filk, Gen, Parody, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: It's "Do you wanna build a snowman?" but for podcasts!
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Kudos: 3





	[Filk] Do You Want to Get a Condo?

**Author's Note:**

> A repod of [[audio] do you wanna get a condo?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171346).  
> by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery).  
> based on [Night Vale: The Musical - Songbook ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650662/chapters/3717740).  
> by [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah).  
> 

Do you wanna get a condo? 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188450677@N04/49940748806/in/dateposted-public/) [Download MP3 here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dEuPoRlEOJMY_-o8D2DFbTM_YQyD9bRq/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
